Water for Elephants Oneshot
by that kiwi chick
Summary: "Water for the elephant, or alcohol?" Jacob asked with a smirk, balancing the bottle in one hand and the water bucket in the other. Rosie did her elephant smile and pointed at the alcohol with her long trunk" Jacob/Marlena, Walter their son & Rosie fluff!


**Disclaimer: Water for Elephants belongs to Sara Gruen. I loved the movie too :D Enjoy & please leave a review. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Whoa this is so high!" The small child cried, clapping his hands together and wriggling around on top of the massive animal he was sitting on. "Good girl, Rosie." He praised, patting her wrinkled grey shoulder.

Marlena smiled and snuggled closer into her husband's side, feeling the weight of his chin on top of her head and his breath in her hair. He ran his hands down her side, letting them come to rest on her swollen belly. She placed her smaller hand atop his and smiled at the look of awe on his face when the baby kicked at his hand.

Queenie ran in circles around Rosie's sitting form, trying to grab the attention she wasn't getting. Jacob and Marlena were too wrapped up in each other and Walter was still babbling on to the huge elephant and hugging her neck.

"Come here, Queenie." Jacob commanded, chuckling at the sparkle in the old dog's eye as she leapt into his waiting arms. Her little stub of a tail wiggled back and forth and she nuzzled into her owner's neck and snuggled into his arms.

Marlena watched on carefully as she asked Rosie politely to stand, keeping her eye on her son as he gripped onto the thin rope around the elephant's neck when she rose to her feet. Jacob had taught his wife and son Polish since they were intent on learning the commands for Rosie instead of making her learn in English.

Walter slowly released his grip on the rope a little when Rosie was fully standing up, and he waved proudly at his parents. He stroked her flapping ear and squealed excitedly when she reached back with her trunk to tickle him in the ribs. He gasped and chortled between breaths, rubbing Rosie's head happily when she let out a sound that resembled a laugh.

Jacob kissed Marlena on the cheek indicating he was going to leave for a moment, and then came back with Rosie's drink bucket and a bottle of alcohol.

"Water for the elephant, or alcohol?" Jacob asked with a smirk, balancing the bottle in one hand and the water bucket in the other. Rosie did her elephant smile and pointed at the alcohol with her long trunk, whacking Jacob lightly on the chest when he laughed at her.

"Of course." He muttered playfully. "Play nice or you don't get any!" He scolded lightly, watching Marlena try to hide her giggles behind her hands. Rosie stuck her trunk in the bucket and sprayed him with cold water, squeaking out her laugh-type-sound, then ruffling his damp hair patronizingly.

Walter started laughing hysterically at his father, his hands shaking so much Rosie sat down so he wouldn't fall off. Jacob wiped the water from his eyes and shivered slightly as his clothes got soaked through.

"I think Rosie was suggesting you have a shower, honey." Marlena said sweetly, rubbing her husband's back reassuringly to show she was joking around. Jacob kissed her cheek again, chuckling when she tried to squirm away from his wet face.

Jacob took Rosie's offered trunk to show he didn't hold a grudge, and leant into her touch when she gently traced his face and neck with the lips. He could never stay mad at her, and would never lash out like August did. She was so brave for having been treated terribly, and yet she trusted his family completely.

Sometimes when he was alone with Rosie he would see the faint scars on her shoulders, and become overwhelmed by guilt for what she had to suffer at August's hands. He would caress a tiny kink in her thick skin, and gaze into her expressive eyes that held no blame or judgement. She would reach out with her trunk and wrap him in a hug, and close her eyes blissfully as he patted the firm flesh.

Rosie brought him out of his thoughts when she hesitantly reached for Marlena's protruding stomach. She pulled at the fabric of her blouse until part of her belly was exposed, and tilted her head in curiosity as she felt movement. She had taken to doing this as soon as she noticed a difference in one of her favourite humans, and she made excited noises whenever the baby kicked as if she knew what it was.

"She already loves the little one." Marlena whispered to her husband, gratefully taking his hand in hers. Rosie wiped the tear away that rolled down Marlena's cheek, and tugged the blouse back into place. "It's okay Rosie, they're happy tears." She said softly, and smiled at the docile creature.

Rosie let out a loud, friendly bellow and moved her feet around so it looked like she was doing a happy dance. Her toes seemed lighter and her tail swished from behind her.

"Don't look at me, I never taught her that one." Jacob stated, and loved how joyful Marlena looked at that moment. It seemed that when nobody forced her to do anything Rosie brought out new tricks, and used her own intelligence and compassion to bring smiles to others.

Rosie did her special smile at their fond, proud grins and eyed the glass bottle Jacob was still holding in his hand.

"So she just wants your booze. Real classy, Rosie." Marlena said with mock outrage and playfully slapped the elephant's massive leg. Rosie snorted at her and battered her long eyelashes at Jacob. Always such a flirt.

"Here you go, Rosie." Jacob said with a short laugh, tipping some alcohol into her trunk which she immediately brought to her mouth so she could slurp it down. She showed a satisfied smile at getting her favourite treat.

Marlena had placed a jug of lemonade on the small table they kept outside, and she yelled out when Rosie took a step towards it.

"Watch the lemonade!" she cried, sighing and shaking her head when the cheeky elephant guzzled it all within seconds. Jacob hadn't reacted fast enough in placing it out of her reach, and he sheepishly rubbed his neck and took the empty pitcher back inside.

How anyone ever truly believed Rosie was a stupid animal, Jacob thought, was beyond him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
